De generacion en generacion
by BellaVella
Summary: Capitulo 17: "Poder tener fuera de la base una vida "normal" y mentirle a la mujer que, de decir SI, dejaría de ser Kurokawa, para volverse Kusabake era lo bueno de no ser importante"
1. De parches, piñas y engaños

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**! No es de mi pertenencia pertenece a **Akira Amano.**

**Personajes: **Ryohei/Chrome

**Genero: **humor

**Advertencias: **otakudes por parte del chico sol. -¿?-

**De parches, piñas y engaños~**

Después de ver que la mayoría de las personas (_personajes de anime_) con parche, cuando se lo cambiaban al ojo contrario adoptan (_según explicación de Hana_) una tendencia de "cambio de personalidad".

Por eso, a la primera oportunidad donde estuvo frente a la ilusionista tímida y sumisa, le cambio el parche al otro ojo esperanzado de ver a toda una _femme fatale_

Lastima que lo único que obtuvo fue un tremendo puñetazo por parte de un chico con cabello de piña.

-Kufufufu~ a la próxima será el tridente- y tras decir eso, el joven se marcho campante. Dejando en el suelo a Ryohei.

!Air Gear lo había engañado! ¡Cuando el lindo y tierno de Akito se cambia el parche solo se vuelve el enfadoso de Agito, pero Chrome; _**ella hasta se vuelve hombre**_!

**-.-.-.-**

**Ok, esos son desvaríos.**

_**L**__'Nero.- no, si las conocieras a fondo… las matemáticas son bien "mano larga" y pervertidas -¿?- WTF _

_Este. Pues, como después de ese comentario de _"nadie quiere 3396_" no me pude resistir OMG pues, les dije que no se desharían de mi (coqueteo~) así que ahora tendrán que aguantar mas de mis desvaríos._

**Nos leemos~**


	2. ¿de que color es el cabello de G?

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**! No es de mi pertenencia pertenece a **Akira Amano.**

**Personajes: **G, Lampo, Daemon ( y un cuarto que hace XXX con G)

**Genero: **humor

**Advertencias: **un poco de perversión por parte de Daemon; eso y que es el primer fic de ellos en español (L)

"**¿de que color es el cabello de G?~"**

Sus fosas nasales estaban completamente dilatadas, mientras que una venita de enfado palpitaba ya muy marcada dejando en claro que estaba más que furioso.

Intentando calmarse conto hasta diez (_contando de cinco en cinco claro_), así que de un fuerte manotazo a la mesa hizo callar por fin a Lampo, el cual le miro temblando.

-¡ya te dije que mi cabello no es rosa!, ¡ES ROJO! ¡_RO-JO_!-

Soltó G escupiéndole a la cara el joven el cual aun temblaba así como la gelatina que se estaba comiendo.

-daltónico, es magenta- comento divertido Daemon mientras se aparecía en la cocina y se acercaba a la primer tormenta-rojo, el color de tu tatuaje…_o las marcas en tu cuello_- soltó malicioso mientras sonreía triunfante.

-o el color de su cara…-agrego Lampo mientras que el guardián nombrado salía clorado de la cocina… y de la mansión.

A Giotto casi le dio el ataque cuando vio llegar ya muy noche a su querido amigo con la cabeza calva.

Después de eso prohibió en la mansión el tema "_¿de que color es el cabello de G?"_

**-.-.-.-**

**-WTF-**

**Estos si son Drabbles o One-shots independientes, que quiero que abarquen todas las generaciones, a todos los personajes y todas las categorías (deam, difícil).**

Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews (y claro, estos escritos los pueden tomar todos los que quieran y el que quieran ya que están hechos para eso)

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No es de mi pertenencia (uff, si lo fuera me odiarían) pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Nos leemos~**


	3. Entre los grandes

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**! No es de mi pertenencia pertenece a **Akira Amano.**

**Personajes: **Hibari/Fuuta y todo el animalejo de caja (L)

**Genero: **humor

**Advertencias: **no le de de comer a los animales-¿?-

**Entre los grandes~**

Era, hasta cierto punto, entretenido ver como hasta en las vacaciones, por un simple comentario los guardianes terminaban arman toda una barahúnda destruyendo casi media sala de estar (propiedad de la posada) con bombas, espadas y cosas "extremas"; mientras _Tsuna-nii_ se encomendaba a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber (hasta estaba seguro que le escucho inventar nuevos).

Sin embargo, mientras todo el mundo a la mitad de lo que antes fue sala algo mas llamo la intención del joven "Ranking"; los animales de cajas salían sin escrúpulo a caminar por los pasillos.

Intrigado, tomo su libro y siguió a los animalitos hacia donde sea que se dirigieran.

Discreto se resguardo tras una pared, mientras observaba como ese zoológico entraba a "_esa_" habitación.

La habitación de Hibari-nii.

Una vez dentro, se acerco y por una ligera abertura que dejaba la puerta mal cerrada y sonrió.

_Hibari tenia a esa golondrina azul reposando sobre su dedo, mientras su puercoespín y polluelo jugaban con Uri, la imponente canguro hasta parecía sonreírle al hombre, el cual con la otra mano acariciaba la cabeza del perro perteneciente a la lluvia, al mismo tiempo que un tímido leoncito se acurrucaba en su regazo y búho (con tendencia a cambiar a lechuza) de ojos bicolor descansaba sobre la cabeza del japonés._

-debo cambiar mis ranking`s – dijo Fuuta mientras tomaba el libro y en pleno pasillo se puso a escribir:

_**Ranking:**__ Mejor amigo de los animales_

_**1.-**__Blanca nieves_

_**2.-**__Cenicienta_

_**3.-**__Kyoya Hibari_

Definitivamente, la nube estaba entre los grandes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad, se les agradece.**

**Nos leemos~**


	4. Codigo de barras

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**! No es de mi pertenencia pertenece a **Akira Amano.**

**Personajes: **Yamamoto/Chikusa y la _caja registradora barbie~_

**Genero: **humor

**Advertencias: **delirios científicos por parte de 80

**Código de barras~**

De todas las personas que conocía hasta ahora, solo a tres les había visto tatuajes; a Dino, Bianchi y a _el._

Intrigado de el _porque_ de esa marca, ya que era algo muy común y muy…"simple" se le quedo mirando fijamente a la mejilla de su acompañante, tan fijamente que ni cuenta se dio que la dependiente le había llamado.

-Joven... su turno- despertando de su trance, coloco los víveres que las mujeres les habían mandando a comprar, ya que según, como ahora eran mas necesitarían mas cosas para el festín de esa noche.

Observando como la mujer que despachaba pasaba una que parecía pistolita en los productos, justo donde "esa" marca estaba, en pantalla aparecía precio, lote y demás información; una idea se le apareció en la mente al guardián de la lluvia.

-¡oye!¿Que haces?- sin mas, Chikusa termino con la cabeza sobre el mostrador, donde Yamamoto le pasaba la pistolita de la cajera en ese singular tatuaje "código de barras".

-.-.-.-

Cuando llego a la base dejo las bolsas con los víveres en manos de las mujeres mientras preguntaba por Mukuro o Chrome, a los cuales en cuanto encontró, entrego una cantidad de dinero y un ticket.

_-"Chikusa K. -Masculino- $25.90"..._Kufufufufu~-

Y sin más, ese día se le vio muy feliz al guardia de la lluvia arrastrando a un (muy rojo) Chikusa por los pasillos de la base.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Lo siento, aun les debo un 8096, pero es que de verdad, no se ni por donde hallarles; no encuentro la manera de emparejarlos (tengo en mente algo, pero~ es mu XXX kolkolkolkol)**

**Muchas Gracias por los review's, de verdad, gracias también por ponerme en favoritos (OMG)**

**No saben cuanto les agradezco (L).**

**Nos leemos~**


	5. Chamarras y abrazos por favor

**Creo que esto lo debía colocar antes (disculpa)**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No es de mi pertenencia pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Personajes: **LuceXColonello

**Genero: **humor/familia

**Chamarritas y abrazos por favor~**

-Colonello…-

Y de un salto el nombrado llego al suelo para dirigirse a donde quien le llamo, haciendo son sus pies descalzos ruiditos graciosos mientras la capa marrón con la que vestía arrastraba.

Una vez frente a la bebe, tras unos instantes de mirarle fijamente, sonrió con una mueca de oreja a oreja y esturando sus bracillos se le fue encima en un gran abrazo.

-Co-colonello…n-no me refería a eso…-

-claro que si, ¡Kora!-

Con la fuerza del abrazo, Luce se fue de espaldas con todo y el rubio cayéndole encima dejando botada la pequeña chamarrita con motivos militares que había tejido especial para el.

Aunque claro, negarse al abrazo no era nada fácil, en especial cuando el rubio parecía un perrito acurrucándosele a su dueño; sonriendo avergonzada por esa comparación Luce no hizo mas que corresponder el abrazo.

Ya le daría esa chamarra después.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bien, creo que eso es todo; muchas gracias (OMG) por agregarme a favoritos (en especial a esa chica en Pakistán -¿?-) me hacen muy feliz.**_

_**PD: **__Nero OMG! (blush~) que bueno que te satisfago, seguiré tomando esas pastillas -¿?-ok, no._

_**PD2: **__ya tengo el capi 8096, pero no lo subiré hasta después, , es que, dos drabbles seguidos de Yamamoto pues… como que no seria justo, pero de verdad, se los escribí con mucho MUCHO amor (L)___

_**Recuerden, quiero abarcar a todos los personajes, quede horrorizada cuando descubrí que no hay fic's sobre mucho; así que un me falta mucho que hacer.**_

_**PD3: **__no se cuando actualice, pero, si no lo hago en ese fin de semana de antemano: "feliz halloween" y ni no le hacen a tradiciones americanas pues…"feliz día", no necesitan celebrar nada para ser felices__** (ustedes me hacen feliz, awr~)**_

**Nos leemos~**


	6. Intereses comunes

****

****

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No es de mi pertenencia pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Personajes: Yamamoto/Chrome**

**Genero: humor**

****

Intereses comunes~

Así como cuando alguien encendió una lámpara y dijo "_se hizo la luz_"; En cuando Chrome salió a cenar junto con las otras chicas y esta sugirió un Sushi bar, Yamamoto dijo _"intereses comunes"._

-Oi Chrome, vamos a comer-

Y desde ese día, el guardián de la lluvia en cuanto tenía un día libre coincidente con el de la mujer, este llegaba con cajas y más cajas con diferentes sushis y _onigiris _para así disfrutar de ese interés común entre los dos.

La mujer le vio con ciertas ganas de negar la invitación, pero con el hombre frente a ella con usas llamativas cajas llenas de deliciosas bolitas de arroz rellenas le era imposible. Disimuladamente una de sus manos se fue a su cintura, pellizcándola para caer en cuenta que se le hacían unos rollitos.

Sin embargo, suspirando y sonriéndole tímidamente a la lluvia acepto la invitación.

Y es que ya no le importaba, porque: ¿qué es del amor si no duele; pica…o _engordar?_

Ya luego aumentaría una hora más a su rutina de ejercicio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ya ta` con amor, aquí el 8096 que les debía.**

**Nuevamente gracias por todos los mensajes y por agregarme (y a este fic) en favoritos. (L) si no os gusta, díganme entonces como que es os quieren el drabble (ya sabe, romántico u otra cosa) **

**Nos leemos~**


	7. Los Días de mi madre Octava

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No es de mi pertenencia pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Personajes: **Vongola Ottavo/DanielaXVongola Nono/Timoteo X OCc(VIII guardian del trueno)

sotengo mi teoria, las flores fueron los distintivos de la octava generacion (L)

**Genero: **humor

**Los Días de mi madre Octava~**

_Vongola ottavo_ es una mujer capaz, tiene inteligencia, habilidades, fuerza, una perfecta belleza e inmenso poder. Es el tipo de mujer que puede enfrentar a un "macho", ganarle y alardear mientras se enfrente a "más machos".

_Vongola ottavo_ es una mujer capaz...claro, cuando NO esta en _esos _días.

-Jefa ya llegue y le traigo una...-

El hombre se detuvo en seco al ver como sentado frente a la puerta de caoba que abría paso a la habitación del cielo, un niño de aproximadamente 9 años le miraba como si hubiese dicho la peor grosería del mundo; claro, haciendo un exageradísimo gesto con sus dedos de **"shhh"** para que se callara.

-Timoteo...- Nuevamente el niño le hizo el gesto con mas énfasis - esta en _esos _días, ¿verdad?-

Como respuesta el niño movió su cabeza efusivamente de arriba abajo.

-¿Cuándo comenzó?-

Antes de contestarle, el pequeño observo como el hombre recién llegado se sentaba a un lado de el, para con los dedos de su mano apoyar su hipótesis.

-desde hace cuatro días, Sr. Trueno -

-ya veo, de seguro por eso todos los demás guardianes se fueron a misión- dijo riéndose por la cobardía de hasta la Tormenta.

-no es justo...-el niño comenzó a sollozar con todo y como - todos huyeron y me dejaron a mí solo...-

-ma, ma; que ya estoy contigo-

-muchas gracias Sr. Trueno...- dijo el pequeño con estrellas en los ojos, los cuales le hacían jurar que el hombre estaba rodeado por alguna luz divina.

-de nada, ¿pero sabes?...un buen hijo siempre debe estar pendiente de su madre no importa que...- le respondió el otro, sabiéndose el importante, sin embargo...

...Las palabras murieron en su boca (y los mocos colgaron de la nariz del otro) en cuanto la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando a una no muy glamorosa con ojeras , cabello desalineado, y con la pijama a medio poner, Octavo cielo...

-Teniendo una mansión tan grande...¿se les ocurre ponerse a hablar justo frente a mi puerta, par de mequetrefes? -

Y sin tiempo de soltar mas insultos, mientras aventaba cojines, jarrones y hasta municiones con su propia ballesta; hombre y niño corrieron como si su vida dependiera de eso (aunque si dependía de eso) por la mansión, hasta salir de ella despavoridos argumentándose que la próxima vez seguirían el ejemplo de los guardianes mayores.

"_huye de la mansión cuando Daniela este en __**esos días de insomnio**__, haciendo estrategias de ataque, o tratos con personas fuera del uso horario"_

Porque Daniela es una mujer capaz y sencilla, pero mujer a fin de cuentas, la cual se pone de mal humor cuando no duerme sus siestas de belleza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Por fin, después de…pues no se, pero fue tiempo, por fin subo capitulo y pongo respuestas (muy tarde, pero…mas vale tarde que nunca ¿o no?)**

**Respuestas:**

_**A**iZuS: yaay, mi daltonismo, me dice que el cabello de G es rosa (y el daltonismo de Daemon dice que es magenta) pero... ni a quien hacerle caso (es como eso de que dicen que Orihime es castaña cuando yo la veo pelirroja) -¿?-_

_**Y**ui-3000: el OVA me mato Gokudera es (TAAAAN Gokudera) tan exagerado, que hasta del agua se pone celoso._

_Espera...(con ese comentario imágenes no sanas vienen a mi mente) D:!_

_**C**arleigh Freda: como buenas samaritanas pensamos que hizo con él buenas acciones, pero como también buenas Fujoshi's pensamos que hizo con el (censurado). (L)_

_**x**Nereikax.- lo siento (por mas que le doy vuelta al asunto ambos son tan...tan ellos que no le encuentro el modo de emparejarlos (sin tener que usar a un tercero) pero si no te molesta, puedo hacer eso ( y hasta incluirle a otros tres) kolkolkolkol...ok, no._

_Quiero hacer uno romántico-¿?- (por favor, no le digan a mi sempai que escribí esto) pero de SOLO ellos dos. Asi que espérame un ratito mas, te prometo que derrochara miel (la que ultima ves como que los hice muy Angust) y tu te mereces mucho, mucho amour~(L)_

_'**N**ero.- Yay, que bueno que si les están causando gracia, me alegra de verdad (L)_

_**K**izuxx.- tuve un trama con eso de imaginar a gente calva, pero es que es tan cool~ _

**En fin, muchas gracias y disculpen la demora y le contestar tan...tarde.**

**De verdad gracias por los mensajes y alertas (aun no se que significan pero, gracias)**

**Nos leemos~**


	8. Lo que tenemos en comun

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**! No es de mi pertenencia pertenece a **Akira Amano.**

**Personajes: **Team Varia (L) insinuación SqualoXlussuria –WTF-

**Genero: **humor (intento de)

**Advertencias: **uso excesivo de marcas fresonas -¿?-

**Lo que tenemos en común ~**

**La respuesta a: **_**"¿Qué tenían en común**_**?" Era muy sencilla. **

**NADA**

_Uno era brillante y vigoroso, el otro era silencioso y certero (aunque ese más bien era Xanxus)_

_Uno era tan cálido como el fuego, mientras que el otro era frio y calculador como el hielo (otra vez, ese parecía más Xanxus)._

_Uno era amarillo, el otro azul_

_Uno Sol y el otro, lluvia_.

-OOI! Miren lo que les traje~-

Extendiendo sus bolas con leyendas como "_es parte de mi vida_", "_soy totalmente palacio_" y demás burradas, tanto Bel como Fran y Levi se le aventaron a las mercancías recién llegadas como perros mendigos a un jugoso corte de lomo, Lussuria dejo a sus compañeros ganarse el derecho de los regalos (era una pelea Extrema, como diría su Ryosito)

– Ushishish ¡Le trajo algo al Jefe!- y tras percatarse de la bolsita que Luss le entregaba al jefe, grito, para interceptarla junto con Fran y Levi.

-escorias…- sin mas, el jefe comenzó a dispararle a los tres quienes osaron en quitarle su regalo.

-oi! No se preocupe, que tengo uno de reserva~-canturreo el sol mientras le soltaba un giño al hombre, el cual seguía disparándole a sus otros guardianes- Squalo querido~, también te traje algo a ti-

Sacando de una bolsa más pequeña una caja rosa con motivos amarillos, en la cual modelaba una sensual mujer, se le entrego al tiburón, la cual fue bien recibida.

-VOOOOI! Cambiaron la presentación, antes no era así-

-lo se, cambiaron todas las presentaciones de esa línea, me costo mil diablos encontrarla-

-¿todas las presentaciones?-

-si~-Luss hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a la Lluvia- con decirte, tuve que pedirle indicaciones a la muchachita de la tienda…-

-vooi! Que vergüenza!-

-ya se…lo bueno es que la formula no cambia-

-deberías usarlo tú también, para que no se te maltraten tanto las puntas cuando te crezca-

-Ohi Suaqlo querido, seguiré tu concejo, mira que bonito lo tienes…- ante el cumplido, el nombrado se acaricio el largo cabello-conozco una crema especial para cabello platinado-

-VOI! ¿y cual es?...-

Y así continuo la platica sobre... tratamientos capilares...y pues, quizás la respuesta a la pregunta inicial es un poco mas sencilla.

**Que comienza con "**_**crema para**_**" y termina en "**_**cuidado del cabello**_**"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, eso fue muy LOL, dedicado con todo el Love del mundo para Reika (L), Deam :V aun tengo suelos no muy sanos con mukuro depsues de eso.**

**Total.**

**Muchas gracias por los Rev's y mensajes.**

**OMG!, me quieren hacer (censurado) muchas gracias (creo) y pues... también te quiero **_Litha Vongola Hims-sama_** -¿?- **

**¿Te han dicho que tienes un nombre my largo? Y muy bello (miedo)**

**Nos leemos~**


	9. Porque somos y seremos los mismos

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** No es de mi pertenencia, pertenece a Akira Amano

**Personajes**: Tsuna/Kyoko

**Clasificación:** (intento de) Romance

**Advertencias**: Tiempo actual, osea; mis nenes de 14 añitos (L).

no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente, pero sigo sin saber como emparejarlos, ambos son tan.. ambos que simplemente no puedo.

Les prometo otro, con algo mas de coherencia. -¿?-

**Porque somos y seremos los mismos**~

El matiz rojizo que teñía con colores secos y cálidos la habitación daba ese dramatismo que faltaba en la escena. Tsuna, con los ojos brillosos de la emoción y miedo, con los labios secos y entreabiertos observaba expectante y en compleja estática a la jovencita frente a él.

Con nerviosismo esta, y sin poder hacer conexión en su cabeza, tomo rápidamente sus cosas (armando todo un escándalo cuando por la prisa tiro su cajita de lápices) tímida y estremeciéndose se agacho, recogió y se encamino tambaleante a la salida.

-ha...hasta el lunes, Tsuna-kun-

Agrego más por costumbre que por ganas de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder echarse a correr un fuerte jalón la hizo regresarse, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. En cuando volteo, con el rostro _igual de matizado que el cielo;_ sus orbes claras y brillosas se toparon con la de él.

De verdad, estaba tan matizada como el mismo edén.

-Kyoko-chan...yo...-

Trago duro el joven, sin poder justificar lo que hacía unos instantes había dicho. No hallaba como hacerlo, porque en realidad no necesitaba justificación, era lo que sentía y lo que quería decirle desde hacia tiempo, asique ¿¡porque justificarlo, cuando lo puedes apoyar?

-Tsuna-kun...-

El chico la soltó de pronto, tomando una actitud un poco mecánica; se agacho en reverencia y casi gritando, con completo nerviosismo declaro lo que debía hacer.

-¡me gustas!- la jovencita enrojeció mas -¡dame una oportunidad, por favor!-

Con el joven aun reverenciándola, la chica se animo a arrimársele, sin embargo, el otro pensó en levantarse al mismo tiempo, haciendo del golpe algo inevitable.

Ahora ella se sobaba la barbilla y el joven, la cabeza.

Ambos se miraron y cayeron en cuenta que la emoción hacia brillar mas la mirada del contrario, perdiéndose así en lo penetrante y brillante que ahora se encontraban esos ojos.

Después de darse cuenta (más o menos) del tiempo en el cual se habían quedado perdidos, ambos rieron, ambos se calmaron y ambos se miraron fijamente.

Por mas "_incomoda_" de la situación, por más tiempo que pase y por más que crezca ese "_sentimiento_" seguirían siendo los mismos. Los mismos que se quieren (no se aman, son muy jóvenes) los mismos que desean pasar tiempo juntos (más tiempo de lo que pasan los "_solo amigos_"), los mismos... que desde hacia tiempo; sentían _algo mas por el otro._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Definitivo, les debo otro que en verdad sea bueno.**

**Muchas gracias por leer **

**Nos leemos ~**


	10. Gran instinto maternal

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ** no es de mi pertenencia

**Genero: **Familia

**Personajes: **Orégano (el primero de ella en español), Iemitsu , Basil, Lal  
**Advertencias: ** creo que ninguna (L)

**Gran instinto maternal~**

EL era su superior, y lo sabia; el otro era el aprendiz de su superior, y también lo entendía.

Lo que no terminaba de entender era: ¿que tenia que hacer _ella _ ahí?

Por eso, en cuando entro a la habitación la cual estaba antes de su llegada, animosa; para después silenciarse intuyo que _algo no iba bien ahí._

_-_están tramando algo...-dijo mas como afirmación

-n-no, ¿Cómo crees?- con un nerviosismo bastante evidente, Iemitsu Sawada se encamino a la salida mientras reía mas y mas nervioso, Basil iba tras él igual o mas tenso, mientras que Lal; decidía que era mejor mirar hacia oro lado.

-a su cuarto…- ordeno, haciendo que el trío se parara en seco y se girara a verle- hoy no harán nada, así que a su cuarto-

-pero Orégano, solo es una salida a…- y de pronto, las manos de Bail y una patada por parte de la arcobaleno callaron a Iemitsu.

-¡lo sabia! ¡Iban a hacer algo!-

-Solo era un poco de entrenamiento, Oregano-san-

-¡no, definitivamente no! ¡A su cuarto!-

Y sin más las lluvia de balas se desato mientras Basil corría despavorido y Lal respondía con MÁS balazos, claro y el Jefe pues... digamos que estar ahí le era mas divertido que cualquier paseo a cualquier otro lado.

Todo porque Orégano tenia ese gran instinto maternal; ese instinto de "golpeas a tus hijos cuando sientes que están pensando en hacer algo malo"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Con mucho L.O.V.E **

**Nos leemos ~**


	11. Los colores no son los llamativos

**Katekyo Hitam Reborn**! No es mío (Duh!)

**Personajes: **33/18 y de colado Dido -¿?-

**Advertencias: **yaoi y un poco (¿poco?) OCc por parte de 18

**Los colores no son los llamativos~**

Había algo que todo el mundo sabia que a Hibari le gustaba (aparte de los animalitos) y eso era la ropa de tonos obscuros; o mejor dicho... "discretos".

-¡OI, Hibri! ¡El amarillo te queda al extremo!-

Y después de escuchar eso, agradeció (no sin antes Maldecir mil veces mas) que el guardián del sol estuviese caminando detrás de el.

"_maditos regalos_" pensó ignorando el comentario de Ryohei, mientras seguía caminando con ese ajustado pantalón amarillo huevo que le había regalado el Bronco hace apenas unos meses "_luego lo morderé hasta la muerte_".

Y asi siguió caminando adelantado al otro guardián, aun sin saber si era bueno o malo hacerlo; con _ese estupido pantalón amarillo, y con ese bobo rosa en las mejillas. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Deam, Aun no puedo superarlo (el hehco de que Ryo sea in PIMP) pero seria tan cool~**

**En fin Gracias por los mensajes. (**me encantan las amenazas de XXX) LOL!

**Nos leemos~**


	12. De llaves y problemas de comunicación

**Kateko timan reborn!** No me pertenece

**Personajes**: Asari/Lampo y nuestro estimadísimo Vonogla Primo

**Advertencias:** Ooc (bueno, cuando hablamos de todas las generaciones menos la décima nos podemos dar el lujo de usarlo, kolkol) proverbios orientales y…OMG! Es el primer Fic de nuestra primer lluvia en español! (miedo) ¿_Cómo es posible?¿como es posible?_ (trauma)

**Nota: **en los diálogos

Japonés = letra cursiva

Italiano = letra normal

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**De llaves, proverbios y problemas de comunicación ~**

No llevaba más de una semana, y sin embargo ya absolutamente todo era distinto.

Caminaba por los espaciosos jardines cuyas decoraciones eran kioscos y mesillas para tomar el te, rematando con un viñedo que se observaba al horizonte. Todo era distinto, era tan..._occidental._

Había vendido todo lo que tenia (que no era mucho) pero si lo suficiente como para pagar el viaje a Italia, todo por su amigo, _su mejor amigo extranjero._

Paseándose por los jardines sin importar que los que trabajaban en la mansión, o hasta los mismos guardias y subordinados le miraran extrañados por esas ropas tradicionales japonesas que vestía, aunque si se ruborizo un poco debito a la atención. _Nada era como lo que el conocía._ Sin embargo, al girar por uno de los espacios del jardín, una cabellera verde y unos ligeros sollozos le llamaron la atención.

-¿_Lampo_?- llamo, reconociendo ese simpático color de cabellera, aun no conocía a los demás _amigos _de Giotto, pero por las historias y otras cosas que le contaba, se los imagino y hasta entablo su propia amistad.

Por otro lado el joven, de unos 14 años, se giro rápidamente alterado por la repentina intromisión, sin entenderle muy bien al recién llegado (el cual para el vestía muy raro) asintió lentamente, intentando atinar a lo que dijo ese "extranjero"

-¿_Por qué llora_?- comenzó el japonés, acercándose al jovencito italiano mientras se colocaba de cuclillas a un lado suyo.

Sin saber como contestarle, el joven hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia, mientras que con la otra se secaba las mejillas y limpiaba los mocos. Con el movimiento, quedo al descubierto una carta.

Una carta con una hermosa letra cursiva "Ciao" y un gran corazón dibujado.

Y así al japonés le solo un "clic" en la cabeza.

-_ya veo...mal de amores ¿he?_- pregunto mientras sonreía calmamente al joven, el cual como respuesta frunció el seño un poco descolocado. – _no se preocupe joven Lampo, la vida así es...siempre nos guarda sorpresas y eso es lo que la hace maravillosa...-_

Sin comprender ni una palabra el peliverde solo asintió.

-_quizás no era el tiempo, ni la persona..._- decía nuevamente el japonés mientras se levantaba y sacaba de su bolsillo un juego muy voluminoso de llaves _-... mire…-_ se coloco nuevamente al lado del chico, ofreciéndole el juego de llaves a lo que al otro no le quedo de otra mas que tomar_-...intente abrir esto._..- decía ofreciéndole ahora una pequeña cajita de color dorado con motivos orientales.

No le entendió a l dicho, pero si a lo que mostraba; Lampo tomo la cajita, y después de un rato de ver las llaves y después al extranjero, decidió hacer lo que creyó prudente.

Metió la llave en el cerrojo, y embono perfectamente, sin embargo no oculto su sorpresa al ver que la llave embonada no podía girar. Frustrado saco la llave y tomo otra, para meterla nuevamente obteniendo el resultado anterior; y así siguió con todas las llaves, hasta que se frustro y miro acusadoramente al asiático, quien solo le miraba entretenido y con una mueca de completa calidez.

-no abre...- dijo Lampo frustrado regresándole la caja y el llavero.

-_no abre porque ninguna llave pertenece a la cerradura...-_ y como si estuviese ensayado, cuando el nipón, se puso de pie, una hermosa golondrina que pasaba por ahí se acercó posándose sobre el hombro del monje_-...vera, digamos que esta caja es su presente, y que lo que hay dentro es su futuro y felicidad. Mientras que estas llaves representan a las personas que lo aman y que usted ama. Como se dio cuenta, muchas de las llaves embonaron en la cerradura, pero no lograron abrirla...solo hay una llave que la abrirá...la cual no tengo, pero siempre busco..._-con cuidado acaricio a la golondrina, la cual después de la caricia emprendió vuelo- _...habrá muchas personas que embonen en su corazón, joven Lampo, sin embargo solo una será la que le abra las puertas a la felicidad en un futuro...-_

Unos aplausos se escucharon junto con una risita risueña, lo que ocasiono un nuevo sobresalto en el peliverde.

-Hermosas palabras, Asari- soltó Giotto aun aplaudiendo mientras reía, el otro solo se encogió de hombros.- _sabes que no te entendió ni una palabra, ¿verdad?-_ una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su querido amigo asiático le hizo reír mas, pero soltó la carcajada ante la pregunta que soltó después el jovencito italiano.

-oye, ¿y este loco de donde salio?- Lampo, mirando con recelo al monje se levanto y después de sacudirse se encamino a casa.

La expresión de Asari era un poema y la risotada de Giotto, la cereza del pastel.

-¿_Qué dijo_?- pregunto Asari

-_Gracias_- mintio

Y sin dejar de reírse, jefe y guardian se encaminaron nuevamente en el jardín.

Todo era diferente en Italia, sus jardines, su comida, sus costumbres...y mas importante, _el idioma._

Definitivamente, **Asari debía aprender italiano...o mejor aun, _enseñar japonés._**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**(Aun con trauma)**

**Antes que nada (mas bien después de todo) lamento subir hasta ahora, kolkolkolkol, pero comprendan, la Srta. Inspiración fue brutalmente secuestrada por las manos y el pincel, en lugar de las manos y el teclado, ya saben…dibujos, doujinshis (L)**

**OMG, no me salio como quería, pero, el caso es que salio. Deam, tengo emociones encontradas ¿Por qué? Primero porque (die) vi HP7 y ...(die again)**

**En fin, se me ocurrieron otras cosas, pero no puedo hacerlas Drables, me salen one-shot's y por ultimo pero no menos importante (el hecho de ver south park, mezclado con anime y dpeuses el anga de KHR! Es algo con lo que no puedo) y menos si no tengo a ninguno de mis sempai's aquí. Kolkolkolkolkol SI! AMO A SOUTH PARK! (L) eso no tiene nada que ver) oh dios….. ya me siento asquerosamente bien. En fin.**

**Respuestas:**

_**H**awk-sama:_ hay corazón, me alegra que te haya gustado (L) si, lo CRACK necesita mas amour~

_Y Ryohei dorke? Noo! Como crees D:! (L) _

_**C**arleigh Freda:_ ni yo, tampoco me lo creo, o estaba muy desesperado por encontrar ropa, o...bueno, no sabemos (imágenes no sanas invaden mi mente). El color amarillo es extremo, en especial en pantalones, no te miento, saque ese Drab de una chica que me encontré en la calle, sentía el sonido de la radicación de lo tan amarillos que eran los pantalones. Y me morí de risa poniéndoselos a Hibari (y lo disfrute quitándoselos) ok. Eso ultimo no.

En cuanto a lo de Lal, pues, ya sabes como es de espartana esta mujer, y con eso de que Iemitsu sea hiperactivo, y Basil le siga el rollo, pues, creo que se armaría una revuelta muy grande. LOL, dejémoselo a la imaginación.

_**N**ero_: deam, mas amenazas de violación -¿?- me deprimo, todos amenazan pero nadie cumple (WTF) no problem, ya tengo algo de Spanner, solo que...ya sabes lo CRACK que puedo llegar a ser.

_**A**ngelzk_: ya te extrañaba (L) que bueno que me comentes y principalmente que te gustara.

**Recuerden, estos escritos los hago con amor (aunque salgan feos) con mucho amor francés~**

**Nos leemos~**


	13. Juego de niñas

**Kateko timan reborn!** No me pertenece

**Personajes**: un SpannerXbianchiXgianini -¿?-

**Advertencias: **creo que se me esta saliendo esa faceta de los tríos… intentare arreglarlo (pero es que mientras mas mejor)

**Nota: **TYL

**Juego de niñas~**

El y sus paletas.

El y sus _manditas _paletas.

¿Qué acaso no le bastaba, venir, ganarse al jefe con sus inventos inútiles, "_moscas_" y demás burradas para ahora venir y robarle lo que verdaderamente era suyo?

Pues todo parecía indicar que no. No le bastaba.

-¿para que son las paletas, Spanner?-

-El azúcar hace que el cerebro trabaje mejor, lo activa es...como si me concentrara más-

La mafiosa italiana soltó un "!oh!, interesante" mientras seguía hablando con el rubio.

Y eso era lo que mas le reventaba a Gianini. Frustrado por la nueva amistad entre la pelirosa y el rubio fue a la cocina y tomo de esas deliciosas paletas _color púrpura._

_-"si el puede hacerlo, yo también"- _fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Y tiempo después, nadie se atrevió a decirle porque estuvo en el hospital dos semanas en terapia intensiva, después de una cirugía urgente y porque era hasta ahora que despertaba de su coma temporal.

Así es, nadie se atrevía a decirle que Spanner hacia sus propios caramelos y que la cocina no tenia su nombre escrito, no que va, la cocina decía "**BIANCHI**" en toda la expresión de la palabra. Después de eso, para el inventor italiano _"la hora del te"_ y _"la comidita"_ se había vuelto un juego mortal.

Y Spanner, un muy MAL ejemplo a seguir (como olvidar que eso de las paletitas era solo un juego de nenas).

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**ok, eso fue muy LOL**

**deam, esos son el trío maravilla y son los cuatro fantásticos cuando se les junta Futa kolkol!**

**Total, gracias por comentar y ser así de lindos y _so amour_~ conmigo (L)**

**Respuestas: **(gracias a todos esos que dejan sus amenazas de violación, ¬¬ a ver cuando cumplen...) (L)

**Y**ui-3000: muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustes. Pues...no, para serte sincera no tengo, pero ya las haré, no desesperes (L)

**C**arleigh Freda: si, la vi en la premier (kolkol, tengo contactos) fue horrible, a las 11 de la noche gritando como loca frenética con una capa y una varita (SI! ME LLEVE CAPA Y VARITA!) vi la peli toda emocionada, aunque después de cierta escena algo en mi interior murió... pero en fin.

**N**ero: I MISS U!

**R**eika: deam :V! reikaXlessli RLz! oka, no volvere a etiquetar a nadie en facebook con fandom de south park... MEJOR DE HETALIA (L), o de reborn (pero ahi soy seme! ) D: dejame descansar ser uke casa... UPS! ¿lo dije en voz alta? ok.. no

**Muchas gracias por comentar, es raro, pero comprendo a Asari, eso de andar con filosofias y esas cosas sin que nadie te entienda me ha pasado... y lo pero, con personas que SI hablan español, creo que eso es mas frustrante.**

**See, tenía que ser Lampo, pero... creo que Giotto es peor... si, Lampo es bruto porque NACIO bruto, Giotto lo es...porque quiere el malvado.**

**Antes lo había dicho, serias drabbles o más largos, pero "kyaaa" comentarios así me alegran el día (L) gracias. (L)**

**Nos leemos~**


	14. problemas de comunicacion

**Kateyo timan reborn** no me pertenece

**Personajes:** RyoheiXIrie, Tsuna y su poco sentido comun.

**Notas**: tiempo actual, NO TYL

**Problemas de comunicación~**

Quizás Tsuna debía aprender a comunicarse mejor, porque cuando le dijo a Irie "_se mas_ _enérgico_" no, definitivamente **NO** se refería a eso.

-¡esto es _máximo_!-

-...es _extremo_...-

-¡a si! extremo...-

Como siempre parecía somnoliento, le dijo eso al pelirrojo pareciéndole la mejor opción, sin embargo no contemplo que su guardián del sol fuera tan...Influyente.

Y ya tenía dos nuevas tareas:

**1.- Aprender a comunicarse mejor  
2.- moderarle las amistades a Ryohei**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**ok, eso fue raro; pero me mato lo de "máximo". Verán, es que ya s me pego esa maña de decir "al extremo" y se la pegué a mama, pero...digamos que le cambio un poco y dijo "al máximo" tanto así que casi muero de la risa.**

**Ósea que en este caso, fue una historia real. Dios.**

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes. Beso.**

**Nos leemos~**


	15. La verdad

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece

**Personajes: **80 86, 27

**notas: **no se, creo que todos mentimos diferente….y creo que tanto Tsuna como Haru y Yamamoto nunca aprenderán a mentir con palabras…

**La Verdad~**

Porque sabe lo que son, sabe que cuando Tsuna le dice "_se fueron por unos asuntos_" lo hace para no preocuparla; para protegerla, según el claro esta.

-oh…Haru-

Se topo a lluvia en el pasillo oscuro de esa base, con moretones encima, vendas rodeándole la cabeza, unas puntadas que le cocían en la ceja...

_Mientras abrazaba esa ropa recién lavada, luchando por ocultar su tristeza e impotencia se giro con esa sonrisa falsa pero necesaria que desde hace tiempo practica día a día._

-¿y Gokudera-san?-

-El llegara en unos días mas, su asunto se… _atrasó_-

Y e ahí de nuevo lo que de verdad le molesta.

-ya veo…- agrego al final, para quedar en un incomodo silencio, el cual después de un rato la lluvia rompió con un "buenas noches"- Que descanse Yamamoto-san- reverencio mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, contagiándole la mueca al espadachín.

Si él

Si ellos

Si todos le mienten...entonces ella también les puede mentir.

Pero a diferencia de los hombres...como mujer, ella mentira, para que ellos _se atrevan a decirle la verdad._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**ok, creo que eso es todo, les debo mas Drabs, lamento tardadme tanto y la verdad no tengo excusa así que... les dejo esto con mucho love **(aparte de que tengo un nuevo proyecto) ** aun asi, Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y demás de verdad, (L)**

**Nos leemos~**


	16. Carta a ti, mi estimado

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece

**Personajes: **Vongola I, II y aparicion de III

**notas: **segun yo (que si, de hecho lo es) muy Ooc, lo siento, pero era necesario ya me comprenderan porque

**Carta a ti, mi estimado~**

Mi estimado:

¿Hace cuanto tiempo no nos vemos?

¿Hace años? ¿Noches?; ¿Hace cuanto tiempo _no sueñas conmigo_?

Quizás sea muy rudo comenzar así, sin embargo siempre supiste como fui, desde un inicio siempre supiste leerme como libro abierto escrito en un idioma el cual solo era capaz de ser descifrado por ti. Era ante ti completamente _transparente _y _despejado _cual cielo el día que llegaste a mí.

Desde un inicio mi intuición me taladro en los oídos que tenias un gran futuro, que serias grande; y por primera vez cuando te observaba mientras crecías nunca deje de creer que mi intuición se había equivocado.

No eras grande.

Eras inmenso.

No puedo enumerar cuántos amores, pasiones tuve durante mi vida y tampoco puedo estar seguro de cuantos hijos deje. Pero te aseguro, que en el primer instante que te vi, soberbio con la frente en alto con esos ojos penetrantes entrar por las puertas de esa mansión; fue amor a primera vista.

Mientras crecías te fuiste enrollando en mis negocios, aunque claro al comienzo no los entendías siempre decías querer ser como yo; creciste y te fuiste ganando a mis allegados y con ellos mucha experiencia…la cual es la clave en esta "profesión"

Te volviste hombre y con ello yo anciano.

Y como en un juego de ajedrez en donde las estrategias mas falsas son las mejores, mostraste quien eras en verdad.

-_eres débil_- me dijiste _– débil por amar tanto a tu familia…y por eso debes morir_-

Te enseñe todo lo que sabia y no solo heredaste de mi esa voluntad, ni la guapura, también heredaste el poder y la sed por mas.

Fue así como mi intuición fallo; no eras grande ni inmenso, eras infinito como el cielo; puesto que arrebataste sin importar que fue mi sangre la que se derramaba, ese sitio, sitio que solo le pertenece al Jefe.

No es un reclamo, claro que no, seria muy inapropiado sin decir completamente tonto reclamarte ahora, llevas mi sangre, no solo en tus venas, si no también sobre tus manos, la cual disfrutas y me alegra.

Creciste, con la sed de poder y con la sangre y fuego en ti acabaste con cada uno de los que se te oponían, quizás para mi tus métodos no son nada ortodoxos, no niego la basta fuerza que posees, lastima que esa fuerza no sustituya tu poca pasión por la "familia", por TU Familia.

Llego el día en el que mataste y lo hiciste con gran placer, el dinero llego a ti y así como gotas en una tormenta tuviste mujeres y descendencia. Tal como a mi me llego, a tu vida entro otra persona, cuyo poder corría a cada latido de su corazón. Y te atrajo con todo ese poder.

Le enseñaste, como aprendiste de mi.

Le entrenaste, como lo aprendiste en tu vida.

Y le jugo, tal como lo hiciste conmigo.

-_esta es la sangre del Primero_- dijiste ofreciéndole ese tubo con mi vida- _era debí y me daba asco_- sin temor, de un profundo corte tu sangre se mezclo con la mía- _y ese fue su pecado…creyendo que herrando a su Familia conseguiría el poder, demostró ser debil y no tener la fortaleza suficiente como para seguir siento cabecilla…- _

Lo admito, esto comenzó como un juego, solo para darle adrenalina a mi vida y sentirme importante. Pero cuando diste ese monologo frente a esas otras familias y alianzas, frente a todo ese mundo tan bajo al cual no le importaba acecinar para después descaradamente disfrutarlo; caí por fin en cuenta que eso ya no era un juego.

Estabas tan decidido, cediéndole tu tono, al Tercer hombre que conocí con esa voluntad y ese poder, tan igual a la tuya, tan diferente a la vez.

-_el fue debíl…. y tu frio_- dijo y me sorprendí, de que tu te hayas sorprendido.- _la ira recorre tu cuerpo y eso es lo que me da asco-_ arrebatándote el frasco con ambas sangres, te quito el titulo; te quito el trono- _mataste sin piedad solo por gusto y placer…la gente presente aquí solo esta por miedo a que los acecines, eso no es ser un cabecilla, como jefe no debes intimidad; debes tener mas dinero, mas territorio…mas poder-_

El tenia razón, no era tu hijo, pero llevaba tu sangre.

Mi pecado fue ser "débil", al haber creado con ilusión y energía, con tanta, algo de lo cual no fui capaz de llenar.

Tu pecado fue esa "Ira", ira que desarrollaste por el hecho de que te diste cuenta… que tu tampoco podías abarcar lo que cree.

_"La ira fue tu pecado...ira, por descubrir que a pesar del fuego en ti, tu también, eras Débil."_

Mí estimado nunca te reclamare nada, es mas, siempre te guardare ese amor,solo quisiera saber una cosa: Como persona ¿Cómo se siente que te hayan pagado con la misma moneda?

Gracias por aun recordarme, mí estimado Vongola Segundo.

Gracias.

Y siempre tuyo.

_Giotto._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**no comprendo y nunca comprendere los motivos de Giotto para crear a los Vongola, y por eso, le aegra tanto! asi uno puede jugar con los sentimientos de estos personajes.**

**Muchas gracias MIL gracias (eso es decir poco) por los mensajes y disculpen si no estoy siendo constante al actualizar, de verdas mis disculpas. pero no se peocupen, aun hay mucha Barsa( dios, eso no es bueno) para todos (L)**

**Nos leemos~**


	17. lo bueno de no ser importante

**Lo bueno de no ser importante~ **

Muchos ni su nombre sabían y eso era bueno en cierto modo.

Lo lograban llamar gracias a que escucharon alguna vez y vagamente como la nube le decía "vámonos, Kusakabe" porque si, solo gracias a eso "sabían" quien era.

Lucho, no como su respetado superior, pero si lucho a fin de cuentas.

Lo acompañaba en sus viajes, lo seguí a misiones. Y te atrajo con todo el poder

Era inseparable.

Pero al mismo tiempo _invisible._

Muy pocas veces en el cuartel se encontraba con los otros guardianes y si por casualidad lo hacia estos no le daban la mayor importancia.

Y a pesar de lo que digan las mayorías, **no ser importante**, era en cierto modo… _bueno_.

-Tetsu amor, que bueno que regresaste con bien-

-te dije que no tienes por que preocuparte querida, solo son negocios de la _empresa-_

-el hecho de que en esa empresa trabaje el… _desquiciado_ ese de Sawada y su sequito, es lo que me preocupa…-

Y con eso La mano derecha de la nube soltó una risilla. Su novia podía llegar a ser tan ocurrente a veces.

-no son desquiciados… solo, están estresados por el trabajo- dijo el de copete exuberante mientras tomaba el abrigo de la mujer y se lo pasaba por sobre los hombros.

- como digas. Ya mejor vámonos, que se nos pasa la reservación-

-claro amor-

Y con esos salieron rumbo a ese restaurante elegante.

Para él la vida era sencilla; a pesar de que la "empresa" en realidad se llamara Mafia; ese anonimato, esa falta de importancia en la Familia le hacia agradecer el trabajar ajo la sombra de otro.

Porque para Tetsuya _lo bueno de no ser importante_ era lo fácil de poder mentir y el hecho de que a nadie le importara como se movía fuera de la base Vongola.


End file.
